withinhubrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Projects
"Don't put it off any longer. Go out there and achieve - there is nothing holding you back - stake your claim in this world and go kick ass." ~Jadusable, immediately after pausing his ARG. Jadusable is an aspiring filmmaker. Because of this, he has started many projects over the years, including films, games, and internet spooky stories. That doesn't mean he finished them, though. Jadusable and the Haunted Spooky Video Game Jad began an ARG on September 7th, 2011, that would grow to become his most famous work to date. It all started when Jad got a Majora's Mask cartridge that was haunted from some old dude. He got spooked by a ghost named BEN and posted about it on 4chan. For some dumbass reason a lot of people believed it was real, and Jad deepened the story by including a cult that worships the moon or some shit. Bottom line, people ate it up. Eventually the ARG gave birth to a forum known as Within Hubris. This shithole attracted tons of cybervermin and furries. Jad decided he wanted to be a famous Hollywood star, so he put the project on hold, leaving his fanbase to rot. Methods of Revolution Commonly called Methods, this film-to-be met its kickstarter goal of $9840 on May 27th of 2012. This project is all about friendship, inspiration, and inner strength, based after a popular anime Jadusable saw as a child. After two years, the film is still incomplete. Someone actually donated over $1000 to the project. Recent events revealed that Jad made off with all the money from the kickstarter, and purchased a helicopter, flying off towards the moon. Reasons for this are currently unknown, but Jad has not been seen since, though many speculate the moon must be some kind of wifi hotspot, as Jad still has an online presence. Maybe, just maybe when looking up at the night sky, he'll be looking back down at you with a luminous grin. A Terrible Fate Jadusable, now in his interstellar moonbase, is commanding a number of directors and writers to do his film-related bidding. A Terrible Fate is a short film to be released in 2015, detailing Jad's struggles with BEN. During the teaser trailer, many fans noticed a small ringing in their ear. Techies slowed down the video footage, and found disturbing subliminal messages, telling users to send all their money and dosh to the moon and announce their unquestionable love for Jad. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic A little known fact about Jadusable is that not only is his appearance gorgeous, but his voice is as well. Jadusable is currently doing the voice of Spike the dragon on Hasbro's hit show My Little Pony. This led to many members on Within Hubris becoming fans of the show, and labeling themselves Bronies. Many speculate that the existence of bronies themselves and the huge presence of MLP on the internet is all thanks to Jadusable. HubrisGame.exe Fans, being distraught over the tremendous hiatus the ARG was going through, wanted some kind of content from Jadusable. It was then that Jad released a beta version of the video game that was going to be playable for the elusive final arc. It was just a model of a house that Jad purchased. The end. Some dude made a video of it though, so it's forever archived. Within Hubris's Big Picture Show Jadusable extended an olive branch out to the folks of Within Hubris, proposing they make a film together. Of course they agreed, and production started right away. The film was a huge success, with a thrilling story adapted from stories previously created by fans on Newbris. The Nazi Cyborg Saga was especially captivating to fans, while others wept at the tradegy that was Chuckles' Dick Hole. Within Hubris's Big Picture Show 2: Electric Boogaloo (Unfinished) Seeing the huge success of the first film, Jadusable decided to create a sequel. Fans were ecstatic, however the film's production was soon halted. Many mysterious incidents caused the project to be cancelled, no one knows all the details. From what fans can gather, many accidents happened, involving Chuckles trying to put their dick in two holes, Mugen trying to twirl six keyblades at once, and a terrible mistake on a furry's part, mistaking a Zangoon for a fursuit. Some say all these events happened at once, and the footage is floating around on the internet somewhere. Category:Jadusable